


Self Loathing

by Maone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: “It’s been a while, Aziraphale, I see nothing has changed for you,” the man’s eyes studied him as he stepped closer to the angel, Aziraphale stood still,”but then again, it never does, not for you, like a page with not quite enough words to finish it.”





	Self Loathing

There was once a man who entered Aziraphale’s bookshop, he looked like any other customer, but the angel’s eyes immediately rose to meet his.

The man smiled.

Aziraphale didn’t.

“It’s been a while, Aziraphale, I see nothing has changed for you,” the man’s eyes studied him as he stepped closer to the angel, Aziraphale stood still,”but then again, it never does, not for you, like a page with not quite enough words to finish it.”

The angel silently watched him reach out to touch his arm, faint glow coming off of the touch.

“Heaven gave you silent treatment again, didn’t it? I suppose you expected it, having a voice too weak to be heard, you know how your sort fare in the wilderness, it’s a matter of time before they send someone to deal with your miserable existence, don’t worry. Crowley will never see this, or feel this. You’re thorough, I’ll give you that, though are you sure the whole love bit was a good idea? You don’t really believe he could genuinely love you back? I mean have you seen the guy?” The man chuckled.”What makes you think he would say those words to you, when you can’t say them to yourself?”

Aziraphale’s silence didn’t break, his stare remained neutral, if not blank.

“I see you have nothing more to add.”

The man let go of his arm after a moment and with a pat on the shoulder, turned away.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you, Aziraphale.”

And with that, the Self Loathing shut the door behind him.


End file.
